Breaking and Entering
by The Impossible Daughter
Summary: A drink turned into a few and then a few turned into a lot and then the effects started. Swaying, excessive laughing, attacking his fellow males with noogies, yeah he was drunk. (Leyna with hints of Solangelo Mortal!AU)


"_Coño_." He muttered under his breath as he tripped up another few steps.

It was Friday (technically it was Saturday morning but whatevs) and the Latino had gotten off of work early so he went out with the guys for a drink. A drink turned into a few and then a few turned into a lot and then the effects started. Swaying, excessive laughing, attacking his fellow males with noogies, yeah he was drunk.

Frank, who had been declared the designated driver for the night, drove him back to his apartment building before leaving to drop off Jason, Percy, Nico, and Will. When Leo had gotten out of the car Percy and Will were having a Disney princess sing-off (which had been quite the show since both boys were tone deaf), Nico was threatening Will with a week of no cuddles if he didn't shut up, and Jason had been deemed referee and was trying to decide which boy was better.

Leo mentally sent a prayer to whoever was up there to watch over Frank.

"About fucking time." He muttered as he reached his floor.

For some reason the elevator in his building was always broken which meant always taking the stairs up to the seventh floor. Not the best experience when you go grocery shopping. He stumbled through the dimly lit hallway trying to feel for his door number.

"_G1, G3, G5, G7, bingo G9."_ He thought to himself.

The mechanic patted down his pockets searching for his keys. Of course he would've left them in the car. With a heavy sigh he settled for the next best thing, a bobby pin and tweezers. He knelt down in front of the lock and hoped he hadn't lost his touch due to the alcohol. He smirked as the tumblers fell into place. Put away the tools and stretched letting out a long yawn before stepping into his home. The Latino closed the door behind him and turned on the kitchen light.

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. When they did, he found a young woman with a frying pan in her hands about to swing it. His eyes widened as he fell backwards in surprise. He let out a string of Spanish curse words as his bum collided with the cold tile floor.

Then he remembered that there was someone in his apartment threatening him with a frying pan.

When Leo looked up, he noticed that the woman had lower the pan and had crossed her arms over her chest. But her face still screamed murderous intentions. She looked really familiar, he was sure he knew who this was. The woman had her dark brunette hair braided to the side. She stood in an oversized purple sweater and shorts that gave him a perfect view of her legs. He definitely knew who this was. There was no way he could forget a pair of legs like that, smooth, toned, tanned, went on forever. Yup, he couldn't forget those, no matter how drunk he was.

"Reina, what are you doing here?" The Latino asked getting up from the floor.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" She responded raising a brow.

"Um...no? I mean you're the one in an apartment that doesn't belong to you." The curly haired man said rubbing some of the kinks around his neck.

"Excuse me?" The brunette arched her brow even more, "Last time I checked you lived in G9, not H9."

"I know, this is G9." Leo said not understanding what she was getting at.

The Latina walked over to one of the cabinets and put away the frying pan. She a sigh she turned back to the mechanic.

"Leo, I know you're drunk, but humor me. What do you see?"

The man looked around. The place was clean, organized. The dining table was neat and as well as the living room. There was a white leather couch in the living room decorated with purple and gold pillows, just like the love seat. The smell of vanilla and sugar hung in the air.

"This isn't my apartment." He said as the realization washed over him.

"No it isn't, it's mine, H9. You went up one floor too much." She stated, her voice cutting straight through the silence that had been established.

He groaned and rubbed his temples. Leo was in no condition to go down a flight of stairs without supervision. Instead of stumbling forward, he might accidentally roll down to his death. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

There was Reyna standing next to the newly made couch.

"You look like you're going to pass out any second. You can spend the night if you want." Her voice was so monotone, it could've belonged to a robot.

But there was a slight crack in her voice when she asked him to stay. He wanted to believe it meant something. Then again this was Reyna. She never let anything slip. For all he knew it, the elevation in her voice was due to sleep deprivation. He walked over to her smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'd rather not go under suspicion for your murder." The Latina shrugged

Leo blinked.

She was obviously joking. But she was joking with him. She never joked with him. The only people he'd ever seen her play around with was Jason and Annabeth, Piper on occasion. Yet here she was being a sarcastic beauty at 4:17am according to the clock behind her.

"Cars."

"What?" He responded, coming out of his thoughts.

"You were in space." Reyna said rubbing her arms.

"And you're cold." He smiled down at her.

"Of course I am, it's like 65 degrees in here." She confessed.

"If you're cold then why not turn up the heat?" He asked.

"Because normally I'd be under covers all toasty, not standing in the middle of my living room." She narrowed her eyes at him, "How are you not freezing?"

He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing his work boots and some old ripped jeans with a flannel.

"Don't know, I guess I'm just naturally hot." He winked at her causing her to push him back playfully.

"More like naturally annoying." She retorted.

"As I told Jason many years ago, you should never insult my ability to annoy." He took her in his arms for a hug.

She was tense at first but then relaxed under his touch. They just stood there for who knows how long. Leo radiated warmth and Reyna snuggled into the crock of his neck breathing in his scent of motor oil, campfires, and something else that could only be described as Leo. Her hands placed on his chest and his around her waist. After what seemed like forever, Reyna seemed to have noticed the position they were in. Clearing her throat, she pulled away and announced that she was going to bed. He stayed in the same position he had been in before trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. As she closed the door to her bedroom she called his name. Leo's gaze met hers.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered and shut the door.

If she had closed it any faster, he might have missed the light blush spread across her cheeks. The pink on her face was most likely due to the cold in the atmosphere. Yet, as he laid on the couch, he liked to think that he put it there.


End file.
